Daddy Dearest
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Zack and Cody have been living at the Tipton for one year now, and everything has been going great. But one day, while pestering Mr. Moseby, a new guest checks in. And the guest, is their father.
1. A new guest

Daddy Dearest

Summary: Zack and Cody have been living at the Tipton for one year now, and everything has been going great. But one day, while pestering Mr. Moseby, a new guest checks in. And the guest, is their father.

A/N: It surprised me when in Suite Life, we found out that Carey was a single mother. Usually Disney has the parents together, and a brother and sister. Now we have a single mother and twin brothers, different then their normal setup. It seems inevitable that one day, we will meet the twin's father, and I've been thinking about the situation in my mind.

I'm in a kind of Suite life craze. Usually I love the show, but I've never been this obsessed. And there hasn't been a new episode for weeks…oh well! Better not question it. I just wish there were more Suite life stories on here –COUGHCOUGHHINTCOUGH- Anyway, this is my newest idea for a story.

I'm not much of a…fluffy write. I'm more of an angst writer. So this will be more…well angsty then Disney shows. Of course, it's Suite Life and I feel guilty making it to angsty, so it shouldn't be so bad. Not so bad on angst. I'm rambling, but that's okay. I am bordley waiting for the Suite life of Zack and Cody marathon to come on (when you're sick there's not much else you can do, though it's what I was planning to do anyway)

So, here it, my newest Suite Life fic, Daddy Dearest!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own the Suite life of Zack and Cody. If I did, I'd…I don't know, but I don't own it. We can always dream though right? Maybe my parents will give it to me for my birthday.

ALSO THIS IS LIKE A PROLOUG CHAPTER SO IT WILL BE SHORT! Sorry!

Chapter one: A new guest

/…/…/…/…/

It was a beautiful day at the Tipton hotel. The hotel was clean, the guests were checking in…

And Zack and Cody were skateboarding through the lobby.

Guests screamed and dived out of the way, trying avoid the skateboarding duo. Mr. Moseby looked up from the desk and yelled in surprise. "How many times do I have to tell you not to skateboard in my lobby!" he yelled, though he seriously doubted either of them were listening. He cringed as Zack barley avoided running into a guest, and when Cody almost knocked over his favorite vase. He wouldn't have this. They would not destroy this hotel, he refused to let them destroy his hotel! Walking over, he was intent on stopping them from this race.

They were in the middle of a race, which had started the moment the elevator doors had opened. They were side by side, though Cody was beginning to earn a slight lead. Well Zack wasn't going to have that, he wanted to win. If he could get Cody to just loose his balance for a moment, he would reach the hotel doors first, then he could go through and skate down to the park, which was their ending point. Grinning at his amazing plan, he prepared his move, not seeing Mr. Moseby drawing closer to the two of them. Zack quickly swerved to the side and cut Cody off. Going out of control, Cody tried to regain his balance but couldn't. "Watch out!" he yelled at Mr. Moseby, but too late. Cody managed to re-direct himself slightly, but though his board didn't hit him, he did. Mr. Moseby went tumbling into a large plant and Cody flew off his board and on to the floor.

Glancing behind him, Zack knew he was the winner, but knew they were in big trouble now. In his thoughts, he didn't see the chair in front of him. Turning around, he yelled as he ran into the chair. The speed he was going forced the chair and himself to be knocked over.

The stampede of guests had stopped, and most were carefully making their way around, as if afraid another set of twins would come flying out of the elevator on skateboards. The more regular guests of the hotel continued as if nothing had happened. They were used to chaos like this by now.

Zack groaned and sat up, holding his head as Cody got up from the floor. "I got further then you did."

"No way!" Cody yelled. "You cheated!"

"Did not," Zack said, standing up and walking closer to Cody.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Moseby interrupted, causing both boys to jump and turn to look at him. He had made his way out from under the plant and looked quite angry. "There is no skateboarding in the lobby! Something like what just happened might happen! You could have hurt someone or damaged something! If you're going to skateboard and try to kill each other, please do not do it in my hotel!"

Zack and Cody shared a look, saying 'he's crazy' before looking back at him.

Mr. Moseby took a deep breath and turned away, walking back towards his desk. Zack and Cody shrugged and followed him. "You two…you've been here almost a year. You're thirteen, don't you think you should be…?"

"More mature?" Cody asked.

Zack shook his head sadly. "And we thought you KNEW us Mr. Moseby!"

Grinning they moved behind the desk, surveying the lobby. Mr. Moseby sighed. He was too tired to even bother today. Oh well. It's not like it surprised him. And, he reasoned to himself, that they had just turned 13, maybe next year they would be more mature? Well one could only hope. He could always fire Carey, but she was a very good singer and he didn't want to loose her as a member of the staff, she brought in more guests. He glanced up and a man walked through the door and made his way to the desk.

"Hello sir, would you like a room today?" he asked, only half noticing that the twins had taken a step back.

The man wasn't looking at Mr. Moseby though; he was looking at Zack and Cody. Zack and Cody, in turn, were staring at him. Mr. Moseby looked between them, confused. "I'm sorry but, do you know each other he asked?

"Oh we know him," said Zack, a cold edge to his voice, though still looking shocked. "He's our father."

At that moment Carey came downstairs, on her way to talk to Mr. Moseby about that nights performance. "Mr. Moseby for tonight would it be best if…" she stopped short as she caught sight of who was there.

"Carey," he said, turning to look at her. "Is that really you?"

Carey's shocked expression turned into a glare. "What are you doing here Kurt?"

This was going to turn out to be a very interesting time at the Tipton.

/…/…/…/…/

AN: Like I said this is the prologue. So what do you think? Should I continue? Please review!

Oh, I know that Disney is making an episode involving their dad, but this is the way I'd see it done.


	2. Answering the questions

AN: I was so surprised with all the feedback I got! Thanks everybody! I would respond but the new rule says you can't post review responses (at least that's what I heard. I'll check it) Now just so you know, I'm not sure how often I'll update. I might update 4 times a week, and I might not update for a couple of months. It depends on the inspiration I get. Usually, if I get unobsessed with a show, as soon as a new episode airs I can write about it again. I've been really obsessed with TSL for a couple of weeks now. Well enough of my rambling, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. –Cries-

Also I'm sorry for the long wait. I kept re-writing this chapter but it never sounded good to me, so this is the best I've got. Once the whole awkward issue is over in this chapter it should smooth out my writing.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Chapter 2: Answering the questions

"What are you doing here?" Carey asked again, standing still and staring coldly at Kurt. He sighed and put a hand through his light brown hair. He looked between Carey and the twins, but said nothing.

Mr. Moseby was confused. This man was their father? It didn't make sense, why would he come back after all these years? By now, Maddie and London had wandered over.

"Carey? Is that really you?" Kurt asked, stepping forward. Carey took a half-step back, still looking cold but also confused. "It's been so long," he said, trailing off slowly, looking her up and down. It was making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes," she said. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry how rude of me. I am here as a reward. You see, I invested a bit in the stock market, new product, an instant messaging system on a watch, and it skyrocketed with the companies! So I'm treating myself to a couple of days in Boston. What about you?" he asked, cheerfully.

Carey stared at him for a couple of minutes. After walking off with her best friend, he was standing here and talking like old friends? The nerve of him, the-

"Mom?" Cody asked.

Carey started and realized she had been staring into space for the past minute or so. She shook her head slightly and focused back on Kurt. Hm, he still looked as good as he had years ago. "I sing here, Zack, Cody, and I live here," she said.

Kurt suddenly turned on Zack and Cody now, who jumped at the sudden movement on his part. "And how are you boys doing?"

"Good," they said, a little hesitantly, at the same time. Kurt laughed.

"That twin thing," he said, smiling. Now, turning to London and Maddie, he asked "And who are these fine young ladies?"

"London Tipton," London said. "Charmed, I'm sure. My daddy owns this hotel." She elegantly held out her hand, and Kurt took it lightly and kissed her hand.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said, polite smile on his face.

"And I'm Maddie, I work here at the candy counter," she aid, glancing at him carefully. She didn't trust him. How could he walk out on his own family and then come back like everything was fine? She had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling.

/…/…/…/…/

"So you're dad is back?" Max asked again, as if the simple statement did not stick in her mind. It was Monday morning and they were back in classes, much to Zack's displeasure and Cody's excitement.

"Yes," they said. The story had been re-told many times. The race, knocking Mr. Moseby into the plant ("Nice!" said Max) seeing their dad, the awkward reunion, and their mom saying they would talk tommorow before ushering the two of them upstairs. No one had gotten much sleep that night. Zack and Cody had been awake for hours, confused, the same as their mom.

"Isn't it weird for you guys?" Tapeworm asked.

"Kind of. I mean, he's still our dad but…he did leave so…" Zack trailed off.

"Good morning class. Please take your seats," the teacher said, walking in and looking pointedly at the four of them. All four promptly ignored her, finding the current conversation a bit more interesting.

"But the point is he left, so I just want to know what he's doing back, acting like we're all best friends or something," Cody said, glancing up at the teacher and quickly moving to his seat.

"I asked you to take your seats."

Max looked suddenly fierce. "I should beat him up for what he did to you guys!" The scary thing was, they knew she really meant it. Finally, after being threatened with detention, they all headed to their seats. Time for learning. Oh joy.

Meanwhile, back in the Martin's Suite, Carey was busy talking to Kurt. Actually, they weren't as much talking as they were sitting in a very awkward silence. Finally, Carey surveyed him carefully, choosing her words wisely. "Kurt, why did you do it? Why did you leave?"

He sighed heavily, as if there was a large burden on his shoulders. "Carey it's a long, painful, story."

"Well I want to hear it."

Kurt sighed, sitting back against his seat and surveying Carey carefully. Finally, he said, "Ok, I'll tell you. Jackie (1) and me ran off together right? Well the truth is, she had some dirt on me, that could get me into big trouble. She blackmailed me to go with her. It's taken me this long before she finally agreed to break it off, but only because she found someone better then me."

"Oh Kurt, I am so sorry!" Carey said. She got up and walked up to him, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, me too," Kurt said, and a small smirk played across his face, but only for a moment because suddenly it was gone as Carey pulled away.

/…/…/…/…/…/

I didn't know the name of Carey's best friend, so I chose Jackie, a girl in my school that I don't like.

AN: Well I'm sorry it's short and not so good, but I have the chapters planned out, this one just happened to be short. I promise the next one will be longer; I'm busy with school so it might take a while. Please review.

**Next chapter preview:**

"**You can't just buy back their affections! You screwed up Kurt! I know, it wasn't really your fault, but you can't buy them all this stuff and pretend nothing ever happened! You can't gain back their trust in presents!" Carey yelled.**

"**I'm just trying to make up for all these birthday's I missed Carey."**

**Carey scowled. "If you had cared, even if you were being blackmailed, you would have called or wrote, or something!" And with that she slammed the door in his face.**


End file.
